And That's What I Want
by soverysesual
Summary: Based on Liz's quote about what she wants in a relationship. Jack/Liz
1. Chapter 1

The last fic I wrote was psych stuff and that was like 3 years ago so don't judge too hard.

I have never written 30 Rock or Jack/Liz stuff before.

Also, I don't own 30 Rock, etc.

—-

_"__I want someone who will be _**monogamous**_ and _**nice to his mother**_. And I want someone who _**likes musicals**_, but knows to just shut his mouth when I'm watching "Lost." And I want someone who thinks being really into cars is lame, and strip clubs are gross. I want someone who will actually empty the dishwasher instead of just taking out forks as needed - like I do. I want someone with clean hands and feet and beefy forearms, like a damned Disney prince. And I want him to genuinely like me. Even when I'm old. And that's what I want." -Liz Lemon_

**Monogamous**

"I can't do it, Lemon." he muttered, nursing his Scotch. He stared at the picture of Avery on his desk. Liz was perched on the couch, frowning.

"Jack, I know you don't want to hear it, but she's right." she said quietly, fiddling with her own drink. "It's time to move on. She has her own family in North Korea now, even if it is… unconventional."

He began to pace his office. He ran a hand through his hair and then plopped down on the couch. Jack put his head in his hand and sighed. Liz scooted closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She waited for a moment for him to do or say something. He lifted his head up slightly.

"She's my _wife_, Lemon." he whispered. "I can't just _stop_ loving her."

"I know. It's going to take a while to get over her. I know how much you love her. But now she's giving you the chance to finally live your life. This is closure, even if it really sucks."

He didn't say anything, and then he leaned back into the couch. Liz stood and took his drink back to the bar, and then sat back down on the edge of the couch.

"Jack, you should go home. Sleep on it. Spend some time with Liddy. How does that sound?" Liz asked gently. He nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I could use a hug from my daughter." Jack said. He smiled but then it fell a little. "I don't think I'll be able to move on, though, even if Avery wants me to."

Liz sighed and gathered her belongings.

"I know, Jack. You're not that kind of guy. You're a good husband." she encouraged.

"Yeah, I am aren't I?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

She smiled back, and in all seriousness said, "Yeah, Jack, you are."

—

**Nice To His Mother**

"Jack, where are you going?" Liz asked as she walked into his office and he seemed ready to run out the door.

"It's Colleen." He said, dragging Liz out of his office with him. "Apparently she's being harassed by her neighbor or something, I don't know she sounds freaked out."

"So you're going to fly down to Florida to tell some idiot to leave your mother alone?" Liz asked, a little shocked. Jack stopped and looked at her.

"Why. Is that weird? It feels weird. But I'm worried about her. She sounded really spooked, like the guy might cross a line if I don't do something. And you know my mother, she never asks for help unless she really needs it. I know, you're probably thinking, 'Oh Jack, you can't stand your mom, blah blah,' but only I can mess with Colleen!" He said, starting to sound upset. Liz took a step away from him as they stood at the elevator doors to show that she was backing off.

"Alright, alright! There's nothing wrong with it, it's just unusual to see you so worked up about protecting your mother."

"Yeah I know, but, I figured I should start being a bit nicer to her. I know what it's like to be a parent now. I'm beginning to see where she's coming from." Jack admitted and they entered the elevator together, Liz going to the sixth floor and Jack going to the first.

"That's great, Jack." Liz said. She got off on her floor and turned around before the doors closed. She waved to Jack and quickly yelled, "And tell Colleen I say 'hi!'"

—

**Likes Musicals**

"Lemon." Jack declared as he walked into her office. Liz had been a bit down since her and Criss had broken it off a couple days before, and she was hiding away in her dark office. Sad music was blaring from her laptop and she had fallen asleep on her salad. She awoke with a start when Jack slammed the door and flipped the light on.

"Wha-" Liz moaned, trying to fluff her salad pillow. Jack pulled it out from under her and started to pick the lettuce out of her hair. She frowned at him, and he could see that she had definitely cried herself to sleep.

"Liz, you need to get over that loser." Jack said. When Liz had called him a couple days before to come pick her up from across town because Criss had dumped her and left her there, Jack had been about ready to find Criss and punch him until his face was no longer ruggedly handsome. Liz had cried the whole car ride home, trying to hide her tears from Jack even though he could her her sniffling. When they had reached her apartment, she ran out the door and into her house without a word to Jack.

He knew he had to get her back on track as soon as possible.

"Jack, he was the best guy I've ever had and then he was just done with me. I thought he was the _one_." she cried and then she leaned into Jack's shoulder and began to sob.

"Hey. Shh. Stop." Jack said, trying to get Liz to snap out of it. "Lemon, will you please stop crying? Criss isn't worth your time. You're too good for him and everyone knows it, even he did."

Liz sniffled and stared into Jack's blue eyes.

"You're lying." she muttered.

"No." He said, sternly. "I am absolutely not lying." He stood up and grabbed Liz's hands. He pulled her up on to her feet and she looked away shyly.

"Thanks." She said not making eye contact. He let go over her hands and paced over to the other side of the room.

"But that's not the important thing now!" Jack exclaimed, turning to open her blinds and look out the window.

Liz raised an eyebrow and mouthed, 'Really?'

"My boss gave me these tickets to some show called…" he paused as he looked down at the tickets, "How to Succee-"

"No freaking way!" Liz interrupted, jaw nearly hitting the floor. "I've been trying to get tickets to that for months!" she whined.

"So you've heard of it. I figured as much since I think that Harry Potter kid you like is in it or something." Liz scoffed.

"No, Jack, his run is done. Now it's Nick Jonas." Liz said, sounding offended that he didn't know.

"Right, well, I'm taking you tonight. So go home, change into a nice dress, and then I'll come by and pick you up." Jack said, making his way out of the office. Liz followed quickly behind him.

"Wait, how fancy do I need to dress up? Jack you know I don't like doing that." Liz complained, but Jack wasn't having any of it.

"No, Lemon, you _need_ this right now. Besides, these are front row seats and backstage tour passes, _and_ we're going out to an extremely fancy restaurant after." Jack said, as if it wasn't a big deal. Liz raised her eyebrows again.

"What? Backstage passes? Wait, who else is coming?" She asked, completely confused. This was such a big deal, there was no way it was just going to be them.

"Oh, just me and you." He said like it was nothing. They stood infront of the elevators and he pressed the down button. Liz stared at him and he looked back at her. He started to reach toward her head and she got very nervous. Was he making a move on her right now?

"Another piece of lettuce." He muttered. She blinked. "You really need to stop it with the hair-lettuce." He said as they got in to the elevator.

"Yes, but isn't it what makes me so _charming_?" she joked. He pretended to gag and they went their separate ways for the next few hours.

Jack picked her up right before the show. He went up to her apartment and knocked. He heard a muffled shout through the door and a few moments later it flew open and a dark green blur pushed past him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry I'm running late I really do not want to miss the first song it's one of my favorites." She said in a rush as she dragged him down the stairs, carrying her purse and heels.

"Lemon, we're going to be fine, you didn't take that long!" Jack panted as they made it out the door and to the car. They climbed in and they both settled down and caught their breath. Jack finally got a good look at Liz and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her green dress fit her absolutely perfectly and she had done her makeup and hair perfectly.

"You look absolutely stunning." Jack said quietly. Liz blushed and muttered a very quiet "Thanks."

They didn't say much on the ride there and quickly made their way to their seats, which were practically front and center. The show started and Liz resisted singing along to all the songs. Jack's hand found her's nearly halfway though the show, and she even noticed him mouthing the words to the songs and even some of the main lines.

When it was over, they took the backstage tour. They met the stars of the show and got to see how some of the staging worked. Jack was trying to hide it, but Liz could tell that he was probably more excited than her. Neither of them mentioned the fact that Jack's hand had stayed on her lower back the entire tour.

After the tour that sat down at some extremely fancy restaurant that Liz had never heard of. The food was outstanding and they were surprised to find that they still had plenty to talk about. They ordered dessert, even though Liz practically ate all of Jack's, and he made sure to move the candle centerpiece out of the way.

He walked her back to her apartment because it wasn't too far away and he really didn't want the night to end. Finally, Liz brought up the thing that was bothering her all night.

"You really like How to Succeed, dont you?" Liz smirked as he tried to hide his guilt. He gave up trying to hide it and sighed.

"Yes. I know all the songs by heart and much of the script. I saw Daniel Radcliffe _and _Darren Criss's performances of it this season. It's one of my favorite things in the world. Now go on, make fun of me all you want." He said, embarrassed completely. Liz punched him in the arm and laughed.

"I think it's super sweet that you like musicals."

"Not all of them," He clarified. "Just the good ones. Really though, you think it's sweet?" He asked, awkwardly. They reached her building and Jack's car sat their waiting for him.

She smiled at him and fiddled with his collar, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Absolutely. Goodnight, Jack. Thanks for everything."

—

So that's sort of the beginning of it. I'm trying to go through the entire quote. Hope you guys liked this.


	2. Chapter 2

So this I just one part of the quote because it ended up being super long and definitely stand-alone. I really like the idea for this part and I hope, if you read it, that you like it too.

—-

_"__I want someone who will be monogamous and nice to his mother. And I want someone who _**l**_ikes musicals, but _**knows to just shut his mouth when I'm watching "Lost."**_ And I want someone who thinks being really into cars is lame, and strip clubs are gross. I want someone who will actually empty the dishwasher instead of just taking out forks as needed - like I do. I want someone with clean hands and feet and beefy forearms, like a damned Disney prince. And I want him to genuinely like me. Even when I'm old. And that's what I want." -Liz Lemon_

**Knows To Just Shut His Mouth When I'm Watching "Lost"**

Liz had just gotten home from work and into some more comfortable clothes when Jack called her.

"Lemon, I just got that Netflix thing." he told her, sounding slightly confused, as if he was trying to figure it out.

"Wow, Jack, welcome to the 21st century." she said as she began to flip through her own Netflix account on her laptop, looking at her recommendations for something new.

"Oh come on, you know that I've been a bit too busy for this nonsense." Jack said in an exasperated tone. Liz gasped.

"Netflix is not _nonsense_, Jack. It is one of the finest inventions in the world. Of course, they really need to freaking update their streaming selection because I am getting to the point where I've seen all of the good stuff." She continued to ramble on a bit more, knowing that Jack had stopped listening to her but using the opportunity to vent while she could.

After she was done ranting they were both quiet. Jack was wrapped up in the new experience of rating what he had already seen while Liz was trying to choose between watching some old _Saturday Night Lives_ or to give this _Doctor Who_ show a shot. Finally, Jack spoke.

"I can't believe that it wants me to watch an ABC show!" he said, gasping.

"Netflix knows many things, but it does not know that you work for NBC." She gave her famous eyeroll that Jack could practically hear through the phone. "What's the show anyway?"

"_Lost._ Isn't that show crazy confusing. I don't have time for that." He said, ready to give up. Liz sat up.

"When Netflix tells you to watch the most wonderful, magical, most special show in the word, Jack, _you watch it._" Liz whispered harshly into the phone.

"Lemon I don't just have mounds of free time to get invested of a show I know will take forever to figure out." Liz was pulling on her jacket at this point, she grabbed her laptop case and purse.

"I'm coming over." She demanded. "I will teach you. You need to understand this show. It is a masterpiece!"

"What? No, Lemon, you're not coming over." But it was too late, she was already out the door and hailing a cab.

"I'll pick us up some Chinese. Be there in fifteen."

—-

Jack opened the door and there Liz stood, wearing mismatched sweats, hair completely frizzy, and carrying two fairly large bags of food. Jack would never admit it, but she look absolutely adorable. She pushed past him and set the food on the coffee table.

"So do you have an Xbox, Wii, Playstation, or am I going to have to hook my laptop up to the TV?" Liz asked, ready to go. Jack followed her and opened the cabinet below the TV to show the Xbox. She smiled and said, "Good taste."

Jack went to the kitchen to grab plates and utensils. When he came back Liz had already set up the Netflix on the Xbox.

"How do you know my passwords?" Jack asked. She smirked.

"I think we're at the point in our friendship where we know each other's passwords and it's not weird." Jack raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged and flopped onto the couch next to Liz, who was already comfortably under a blanket and digging into a large plate of food.

"I guess you're right." he muttered as he started spooning several different items onto his plate. He looked over at Liz again because she was impossible not to watch. She leaned far back into the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. Liz ate a lot at once, but slowly, savoring every bite. Her cell phone rested on top of her boobs as if it was the best place for when she got a text or phone call, even though the only calls and texts she ever got were from Jack. She noticed him looking at her and stopped moving the fork toward her mouth.

"Wha-?" she asked, mouth full of food. He laughed.

"Nothing, you just crack me up." He smiled and started on his own food. "So are we ready to start?"

"Absolutely not. We need to go over the rules."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…"

"I am most definitely not, Jack!" she said, sounding offended. "There are two very important rules that you need to understand."

"Okay so what are they so we can get the show on the road?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Rule number one: you _must_ give at least the entire first season a chance before you decide whether or not you want to keep watching. And I don't want any of that 'but this is an ABC show' crap because you know better than that." He rolled his eyes. "Rule number two: you are going to be completely confused most of the time. Do not be afraid, for that is why I am here. Therefore, you are not allowed to speak at all during an episode."

"What?"

"Not. A. Word. Save any and all questions for the end of the episode where I will be prepared to answer anything that won't spoil the following episodes. Also, some of your questions will be answered a moment later. If you must make a joke, go ahead, but other than that you cannot speak." she demanded, her fork pointing at him. He stared at her for a moment and then got up and left the room.

"Wait, where are you going? Jack, we haven't even started it yet! You can't quit on me now!" She cried out. All was quiet for a moment until Jack came back with a legal pad and a pen. She looked confused and he smiled.

"So I can write my questions down and not forget them by the end of the episode." He explained. She smiled and grabbed the controller.

"Let's do this." She said.

—-

Jack was excellent at following the rules, even keeping the jokes to a minimum. Liz assumed that he was just trying to absorb all of the information. Most of his questions were even things that would be answered later on. She was enjoying the fact that he was completely embracing the show. They only paused when Liddy's nanny left and Jack brought her into the living room. Liz played with her while Jack stayed mostly focused on the show.

Jack tried hard to respect Liz's favorite show and pay close attention to it, but he was having a hard time staying focused. Lemon was acting particularly cute when she knew a joke was coming or when she was surprised with a scene that she couldn't remember. Her laptop had lit up her face and he could tell exactly when she was trying to edit a script and when she was actually paying attention to the show. Also, once Liddy joined them, how could he focus when she was holding his daughter? She looked good in "mom-mode" and he couldn't help but watch her.

They stopped at around midnight. Liddy was already in bed and Liz couldn't keep her eyes open as much as she wanted to. Jack was still wide awake, for he was completely immersed in the show already. Liz had fallen asleep, head resting on Jack's shoulder but he didn't wake her immediately. Finally, the episode ended and Liz had begun to lightly snore. He woke her up and called her a cab, promising her that they would do this again.

—-

It started to become a routine for them. Liz would go home from work and change into the most comfortable clothes she could find. Jack, who usually worked later and also took control of ordering the food, would get back and text her that he was ready. She'd pick up the food order (which he payed her back for and then some) and make it to his house quickly.

They'd be there until Liz dozed off, always the first one to fall asleep. But that wasn't to say that she wasn't enjoying herself immensely. Not only was she watching her favorite show over again, but she was also getting free food out of it and she got to play with Liddy every night. And, of course, she'd never miss out on an opportunity to hang out with Jack.

She also appreciated the fact that Jack was completely following the rules, but now it was simply because he was in love with the show, too. Their _Lost_marathon was becoming the only thing getting her through the day.

—-

It was two weeks later when Liz had finally figured out why she was having so much fun. It wasn't about watching _Lost_ anymore. It was completely about hanging out with Jack. They would text each other references and jokes about the show nonstop during work. Jenna noticed while they were at lunch and Liz had completely ignored her.

"Hey, stop texting your boyfriend. I am having an actor problem and if you don't start paying attention to me I will slip a nip on tomorrow's show."

"Jenna, really? That is such an old threat."

"Oh, it will happen one day Liz and you will not be able to stop me! So start paying attention to me!" Jenna went on to talk about some pointless drama between her and some new actress that was recently hired at NBC. Liz was only half listening though.

_He's not my _boyfriend…

But wasn't he though? They spent all of their free time together, they ate food together all he time, and not to mention the constant texting.

Oh, she was falling for Jack. _Crap._

_—__-_

Later that night, they were following the same routine, but Jack had stopped writing questions down. His arm rested on the back of the couch. Liz was on the other end, her legs pulled up to her chest. She wasn't paying any attention to the show and Jack could tell that she was distracted.

"Hey, if you're bored with this, we can stop." He said after an episode. She looked over at him, suprised.

"Oh, no, I'm not bored! Today was just a really rough day and I'm a little out of it. Sorry." She was lying a bit. She didn't dare bring up what was actually distracting her.

"Do you wanna go home and sleep then?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'll snap out of it. Besides, we're making really good time on this."

Neither of them noticed the fact that they had slowly moved closer to each other. Liz managed to cuddle up next to him and his arm was around her shoulder. It was probably the most comfortable they had been in a long time. She rested her head on his chest.

During a particularly romantic moment on _Lost_, Liz glanced up at Jack to find him looking down at her. They said nothing as they moved closer and suddenly they were kissing.

It was the best kiss either of them had ever had. Jack pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. They only stopped for air (and for Liz to quickly hit pause on the show so they didn't miss anything). They made out on the couch for nearly an hour.

"Jack… it's one… in the morning." she muttered between kisses. She didn't make much effort to stop though.

"Spend the night here." he said quickly and then his leaned in to continue. She stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, good God, Lemon! I don't mean to sleep with me tonight!" He said, knowing that neither of them were quite ready for that yet. He didn't want to mess this up one bit. She smiled and then let out a sigh of contentment.

"Then let's move to some where more comfortable." She seduced. "There really isn't enough room on this couch." He laughed and picked her up, her arms rested around his neck as he carried her with and arm under he knees. He kissed her some more as he brought her to his bed.

They made out quite a bit more until Liz started to really feel tired.

"Jack I'm going to fall asleep in the middle of you kissing me if we don't stop soon." She muttered sleepily as he kissed her neck. He grunted and then laid his head on the pillow. She curled up next to him and used his chest as a pillow. Shortly after she was lightly snoring and he was starting fall asleep, too. He pressed a kiss into her hair and thought,

_She's right. This show _is _pretty magical._


	3. Chapter 3

__Sorry it's taken me quite a while to update (this line in the quote was really getting me stuck for some reason). I'll try to update more in the future! Thanks for the kind reviews!

_"I want someone who will be monogamous and nice to his mother. And I want someone who likes musicals, but knows to just shut his mouth when I'm watching "Lost." And I want someone who__** thinks being really into cars is lame**__, and strip clubs are gross. I want someone who will actually empty the dishwasher instead of just taking out forks as needed - like I do. I want someone with clean hands and feet and beefy forearms, like a damned Disney prince. And I want him to genuinely like me. Even when I'm old. And that's what I want." -Liz Lemon_

**Thinks Being Really into Cars is Lame**

Liz was starting to get really fed up with the writers this week. Toofer was in the market for a new car so that he could travel easily back to Boston to visit his nerd friends at Harvard. Therefore, the entire writers room was looking at cars and talking about how cool they were and what kind was their first car or the ones they learned to drive in.

Liz was annoyed, not only because they needed to get scripts done in about 3 hours, but because she really didn't even care about cars. Liz hated driving more than anything (she was also very bad at it) and so she really didn't have anything to contribute to the topic, nor did she want to.

That was why she was so relieved when Jack came bursting in, being about as dramatic as could be.

"Lemon. We were supposed to meet an hour ago for lunch, what's going on?" He asked, immediately glaring at the rest of the writers, figuring it was their fault. Liz and Jack were keeping their new relationship (or whatever it was... "glorified french kissing" sounded about right) quiet from everyone. They didn't want everyone else to start talking about them when they didn't even really know where they stood.

They did know that they enjoyed going to lunch together, and watching movies or tv shows, and kissing.

They really liked kissing. Lots and lots of kissing.

(Not to say that Jack wasn't interested in some... sexy times... but he knew how much Liz wasn't interested, and there was no way he was going to mess this one up.)

"They've been talking about cars for_ hours_, and we still have so much work to do." Liz said angrily. Jack frowned and looked unamused.

"Cars? Who the heck even cares about cars? We live in New York, how much driving do you idiots plan on doing?" Jack said, kind of confused but already bored.

"It's not like you should have a say in anything, Jack, seeing as you have a driver to take you everywhere and anywhere you want." Frank responded, trying to act like Jack was a loser for not caring about cars, but Jack wasn't having any of it.

"Exactly, because cars are pretty lame. They're just machines that get you from point A to point B." He said, and the rest of the room started to "ooh" at Frank. Jack turned his attention to Liz. "Are you still up for a late lunch?"

She sighed. Liz really wanted to go, but she knew that she had way too much work to get done. "I don't know, Jack...I mean," she leaned in to whisper to him so that the rest of the room (who was in a debate about the best sports car) wouldn't hear "I'm still going to see you later tonight..." Jack smirked at her and she immediately realized it was his I-Have-A-Plan face. He turned to the rest of the room and clapped his hands to get their attention.

"I'm taking Lemon to lunch because you idiots have ruined her afternoon. You guys better have some _quality_ stuff written by the time we get back or I'm firing someone." Jack warned. "I'm not kidding." He said, even louder inorder to prove his point, and then they began to type and write furiously.

Liz stood up, smirking, and grabbed her purse. He led her out the door, placing his hand comfortably on her back.

"Are you _really_ going to fire someone if they don't come up with anything good?" she whispered as they made their way to the elevator.

"Of course not," he laughed. "Well, except for Lutz. I wouldn't mind firing him."


End file.
